


Impulses

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two groups of friends, strangers in a bar, drawn together by a combination of circumstance, shitty communication skills and a very busy bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/gifts).



> This fic came to me around 11:10 on my drive home from work. It's 2:40 and 5k later it's done. Someone stop me. 
> 
> This is for Ash and Kelly because they love kagesuga so much.

Kageyama watched over the rim of his glass when Kindaichi and Kunimi snuck _another_ kiss. If he’d been counting, which he absolutely wasn’t, that was the fifth one in the last ten minutes. They were exhausting. They had separated by the time he lowered his glass back down to the table, but they kept sneaking glances and he was almost certain they were holding hands. 

“Why are you doing that?” He asked. It really was getting tiring, he wondered if they thought they were being nice, since he was single, by not flaunting their happy relationship. It wasn’t nice, it was awful. His voice was just loud enough to carry over the voices in the crowded bar. 

“Doing what?” Kunimi asked, his face as unreadable as ever. 

“Hiding all your…” His hand made a vague gesture over the table. 

“Use your words, Kageyama.” Kunimi drawled and Kindaichi snickered. 

“You know what I mean.” He was sure his face was getting warm, despite his best efforts, and he took another drink, hoping to blame it on the alcohol. 

“I don’t think we do know what you mean.” Kindaichi said, looking to Kunimi for reassurance that, yes, this is the joke they were trying to make. Kunimi’s small nod was enough that even Kageyama couldn’t hold back his laugh. 

“I mean all your couple shit. I don’t care that you guys are gross, just stop pretending like you’re not doing it. It’s annoying.” 

Kunimi sat back in his chair and put his palm to his chest in feigned shock. “You mean, you saw that?” 

“I hate you.” Kageyama replied, and Kunimi leaned his head against Kindaichi’s shoulder. 

“We hate you, too, it’s okay.” 

_______

“I didn’t invite him!” Daichi said, in a voice that would have been terrifying to most people, but Suga was _angry_ and he didn’t care. 

“But you didn’t _un_ invite him either, did you?” He shot back. Asahi squeezed as close to the wall as he could in their booth, while his friends shouted across the table at each other. 

“You know him, Suga, you know you can’t just uninvite him, he’d be ten times more likely to show up!” 

“Ugh!” Suga groaned and flopped back against the seat of the booth. It was useless. In less than a half hour his ex boyfriend would be in this bar. “If you didn’t invite him, then who did?” 

It was just the three of them, Daichi, Asahi, and Suga, seated in a booth they’d snagged more than an hour ago in the darkened back of the bar. He very much doubted that Asahi had reached out to his ex, he’d always been too intimidated to even speak when Suga had been dating him. 

“I think it was Kuroo.” Daichi said, and he rubbed the back of his head nervously in that way he always did when Kuroo was mentioned. Suga couldn’t yell at him now, not when he was nearly pining. 

“Kuroo isn’t even _here_.” He said, and his tone was back to it’s normal softness. 

“He said he got busy, or he had to work, it was something vague.” Daichi looked to Asahi for reassurance and received a half shrug. 

“He was talking fast, and you know how Kuroo is, I think half the things he says are just to throw you off so you don’t know what he really means.” Asahi said, and he leaned his head against the wall. Suga knew he was right, but it still didn’t fix the issue at hand. 

“I can’t face him tonight.” Suga said, crossing his arms on the table and plopping his head down on top of them. 

“It’s been nearly a month,” Daichi answered, “is it still that bad?” 

Suga shook his head against his arms and hoped Daichi understood. It wasn’t that he was broken hearted, he wasn’t, the breakup had been messy but they hadn’t dated all that long, and the only thing he really missed was the sex. The problem was, that when they’d last spoken, just over a week ago, Suga may have, sort of, implied that he was seeing someone. And here he was, single as single could be with his two best friends in the world, waiting to die. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell them, it was just that he really _didn’t_ want to tell them. After a few more seconds he sat up and propped his chin on one hand. 

“I told him I was dating someone.” 

Asahi looked shocked, but Daichi just rolled his eyes.

“That’s why you’re so mad?” He asked and Suga shrugged one shoulder. 

“That’s why I’m going to die in precisely..” He caught the clock over the bar and did some math, “twenty three minutes.” 

Asahi cleared his throat nervously before speaking up. “I could….” 

“No way, Asahi.” Suga interrupted. “He’ll see through you in a minute, and besides, what if that guy you’re interested in shows up? Do you want him to see you with my arm over your shoulder pretending to be a couple?” 

Asahi shook his head and sunk back. 

“I’m sorry, Asahi, thank you for the offer, it’s just.. I don’t know how I’m going to do this.” He glanced down to where his beer was empty. He was really going to need to be a lot more drunk for this. “I’m getting another, do you guys want anything?” 

They both shook their heads and he headed for the bar.

___

Up against the bar was crowded, and Kageyama had to push through two or three groups of people before he could even get the bartender’s attention. When his fingertips brushed the wooden edge of the counter and he raised his arm his elbow hit someone and he stopped. 

“Sorry, excuse me.” He said, glancing to the side where the other man was attempting a similar feat of strength for the sake of liquor. The man glanced over and smiled shyly. 

“It’s okay.” He replied and Kageyama looked forward, forcing himself to look away. That guy was way too attractive to be smiling at him like that. The other man had edged forward though, at Kageyama’s hesitation, and the bartender took notice of his hand before Kageyama’s own. 

“I need a beer.” He said, but he turned back to face Kageyama before the bartender confirmed it, “What are you getting?” 

It took him a few seconds to realize the man meant him, and he choked out “A beer.” Just before the man turned back to the bartender. 

“Make that two.” He said, holding up two fingers and the bartender nodded in agreement. When the bartender slid the glasses across the counter, the man slid enough cash for both and grabbed them before squeezing through the people. Kageyama followed him. Once they had the space the man turned back to him and handed him a glass.

“Here.” Kageyama said, handing the man some money while he took the glass in his other hand. 

The man waved him off. “It’s on me, don’t worry about it.” He said with a smile. 

“Oh, well, thank… you.” He let his voice trail off and stifled his embarrassment with a long gulp of the beer. 

Neither one of them walked away for a minute, they just stood and sipped their beers in silence, listening to the chatter of the bar around them. Kageyama tried not to look too closely at how the man’s grey sweater clung to his chest, how it was similar in shade to the ashy color of his hair, or how his dark blue jeans crumpled at the bottom as if they were too long. He tried not to notice how the man had a beauty mark under his eye that squished up when he smiled, or how his fingers wrapped around the glass in his hand. He realized it was hopeless when the man finally spoke, and it took him a few seconds to stop staring and respond. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“I said my name is Sugawara, what’s yours?” For the first time Kageyama noticed that his hand was extended and he took it in his own, shaking quickly. 

“Kageyama. Nice to meet you.” He tried to smile, just slightly, nothing that would be mocked as ‘scary’ by his friends. And Sugawara smiled back. 

“Okay this is probably going to sound very strange, and feel free to turn me down, but I have a favor to ask.” Sugawara looked around nervously and Kageyama could have laughed if he had the mind to. At this point he wasn’t sure there was _any_ favor he’d turn this man down for. 

“Can’t hurt to ask.” He responded, and thought he sounded very composed. 

Sugawara smiled at him and nodded. “You’re right! Okay, here goes nothing.” He took a big gulp of his beer. “My ex boyfriend is going to be here in about fifteen minutes and he thinks I’m dating someone and I’m not so will you pretend to be my boyfriend for maybe an hour just so he doesn’t mock me for the rest of forever?” 

Kageyama thought his mind had exploded. There was too much here to comprehend. First thing’s first; This beautiful man was _also_ interested in men. The fact was amazing in and of itself but to make things even more unbelievable he wanted to use _him_ as a decoy boyfriend to impress someone. Ridiculous. Kageyama knew he wasn’t bad looking, but surely the few awkward minutes in his company had been enough to show Sugawara that he was no cunning conversationalist. 

“Oh, okay.” Was all he managed to say, and the answering smile on Sugawara’s face was enough to make any tortuous future conversations worth it. He was half way back to Sugawara’s table before he realized he should probably tell his friends where he was going. 

“Hang on, I need to let my friends know.” He called and Sugawara nodded. He half jogged back to the table where Kunimi and Kindaichi were firmly wrapped around each other, lips locked. It took him a good thirty seconds of throat clearing and one particularly overzealous slam of his glass on the table for them to break apart. 

“Oh, hi.” Kindaichi answered and Kageyama couldn’t hold back his eye roll. 

“I’m going to be back there,” he gestured back towards Sugawara’s table, “for like an hour, don’t leave without me, I don’t trust you to find your own way home.” 

Kunimi rolled his eyes but before Kageyama could walk away he spoke up. “What are you doing back there?” 

“Nothing.” He replied and turned to leave. 

“If you don’t tell me you’ll regret it.” Kunimi replied and Kageyama stopped. The last time Kunimi had made a similar threat he’d been locked out of the apartment for a week, and he didn’t doubt now that they were dating that they’d enjoy some quality alone time, probably on every available surface. Kunimi didn’t make idle threats. 

“I’m just meeting some friends.” He lied. 

“What friends?” 

“You don’t know them.” He said vaguely and he knew he was caught.

“We’ve known each other since we were twelve, you don’t have friends I don’t know.” 

“I just met him at that bar, okay?” 

“And?” He was leaning his head against Kindaichi’s shoulder again, and Kindaichi was finishing his beer. 

“And he asked me for a favor, and I said okay. That’s it.” 

“Was his favor to blow him in the bathroom?” Kindaichi asked, and this time it was Kunimi who snickered. Kageyama almost couldn’t believe it had taken them this long to get together, but what he wouldn’t give for another decade of them not being so damn united. 

“No, he just…” It was useless resisting at this point, and Sugawara was sure to give up on him soon if he didn’t return. “He asked me to pretend to be his boyfriend for an hour while his ex was here.” 

“Wow.” Kindaichi answered and Kunimi just rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t know what he saw in you, but good luck.” 

“I really hate you, you know.” Kageyama said, and when he turned to go he heard them call _”Hate you too!"_ like an endearment over the voices of the crowded bar. 

_____

Suga peered through the crowd, trying to catch sight of Kageyama. It had been a few minutes and he was afraid he’d been ditched. His ex was due any time, and he was usually painfully on time, so there was no telling when he’d show up. He hadn’t been listening to a word that Daichi was saying and when he finally saw Kageyama push through the people he stood and waved him over. 

He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky. It had been spur of the moment, a cute guy at the bar, a cute guy who was looking at him like he might be interested, and Suga had taken the leap. He watched Kageyama pull nervously at his black tshirt and straighten the hem where it laid just at the waistband of his jeans. The clothes fit him well, almost too well, and Suga had to tear his eyes away before he found himself drooling. 

“You made it!” He said, and beckoned Kageyama to sit in the booth beside him. At this point the booth was full, no room for their other guest, but Suga wasn’t inclined to make it any more comfortable for him. 

Kageyama just nodded and followed Suga’s lead, scooting into the booth and setting his half empty beer on the table. 

“Kageyama,” Suga said, “This is Sawamura and Azumane, my friends.” Kageyama didn’t offer his hand, shaking would be awkward over the table, but he inclined his head in greetings to both of them. 

“So Suga tricked you into pretending to be his boyfriend?” Daichi asked, and Suga kicked him, hard, under the table. 

“Suga?” Kageyama asked but then his eyes widened as he turned his head slightly towards Suga. 

“Oh yeah, if we’re dating I should probably introduce everybody in a more familiar way.” This was getting complex already. “Most people actually call me Suga, but my given name is Koushi, if you feel like you want to use it.. for dramatic effect or whatever. Most people actually call those two by their given names too, god knows he will, so, just so you’re not confused, Daichi,” he said, pointing, “and Asahi.” He moved his finger slightly and Kageyama nodded. “Got it?” 

“Suga,” He said, pointing to Suga, “Daichi, Asahi.” He moved his hand, pointing in turns around the table. “Got it. Anything else I should know?” 

“Suga’s ex is an asshole.” Daichi offered, and he must have moved his leg because when Suga tried to kick him he hit nothing but the wood beneath the booth seat. 

“That’s not helpful.” 

“What’s not helpful, Suga-chan?” The voice didn’t come from the table, it came from a few feet away and Suga froze. 

Of course he was early, he’d expected it, but he’d prayed to every god he could think of that they’d have enough time to plan. _Well_ , he thought, _hopefully Kageyama is a good actor._

“Hello, Oikawa, you’re early.” Oikawa smiled, crinkling his eyes and he was ready to reply something obnoxious when he froze. 

“Tobio-chan, what are…” His voice trailed off and Suga saw the mask of his features snap back in place. 

It was Kageyama that answered. Suga couldn’t see his face from this angle, but he saw a creeping red flush rise up his neck. 

“Oikawa-san. I didn’t expect to see you here.” His voice sounded formal, even more formal than when he’d introduced himself to Suga. This was bad. 

“Well, Tobio-chan, I was invited!” His smile was large and fake and Suga cringed as Oikawa politely borrowed a chair from a nearby table and settled into it at the end of the booth. “Were _you_ invited?” 

“Yes.” He just replied and Suga took the opportunity to grab Kageyama’s free hand on the able and smile. 

“Yes, he was invited, this is my boyfriend who I told you about.. of course, I had no idea you knew each other.” This was very bad. He could feel Kageyama’s hand shaking beneath his grip. 

Daichi cleared his throat then and greeted Oikawa, Asahi did the same, and Oikawa went to get a drink. 

“How do you know each other?” Suga hissed once Oikawa was gone. He hadn’t let go of the man’s hand, but he wasn’t sure who needed the reassuring touch more at this point, it was probably himself. 

“We went to school together, played volleyball. He’s two years older than me so we only played two years together, one in middle school, one in high school.” Kageyama was efficient in his answers and Suga was grateful. 

“So you’re not close?” Kageyama shook his head. “Good.” Suga took a deep breath, and he felt Kageyama’s hand squeeze his gently. “Maybe we can do this.” That was the extent of his optimism at this point. 

____

Kageyama watched as Oikawa wound his way through the crowded bar back towards their table. Suga’s hand was warm in his and he was starting to think it was the only thing holding him to reality. If anything proved that Suga was thoroughly out of his league it was this, his ex was Oikawa _goddamn_ Tooru. He tried to smile a bit, practicing before he’d have to fake it in front of Oikawa but he dropped it after a few seconds. He hadn’t smiled around Oikawa since middle school, there was no need to start now, not after a decade. 

“So no one else is coming, then?” Oikawa asked, settling back into his commandeered chair. 

Daichi shook his head. “Nope, everyone else was busy. It’s a shame. We were actually almost ready to head home.” 

Suga nodded and leaned over, his shoulder brushed Kageyama’s and their arms were almost flush from their shoulders to wrists. It felt warm. “Yeah, I’m getting awfully tired, it’s such a shame you didn’t show up earlier.” Kageyama caught wind of their game, and was just about to agree when Oikawa smiled and leaned forward. 

“Nonsense, Suga-chan, you can’t leave now! The night is only beginning! Plus I need to hear all about how Tobio-chan has been all these years.” 

Kageyama wondered if Suga could feel how his muscles tensed, and he thought that he might have when he spoke up next. “Don’t bother him, Oikawa, I don’t want you interrogating him.” His voice was sweet, but there was an underlying steel that Kageyama wouldn’t have wanted pointed at him, and he was glad they were on the same side.

“Interrogating? I would never!” The way Oikawa smiled reminded Kageyama of a predator. 

Daichi and Asahi tried a few more tactics to spin the conversation away from Suga and Kageyama, and despite quite a few stories that Kageyama wished he’d known the whole of, it wasn’t enough to keep Oikawa distracted for long. When Daichi brought them all another round, taking more than one trip to carry all the glasses, Oikawa propped his chin on his hands and stared down the two of them. 

“So, Suga-chan, where did you meet?” 

Here it goes, Kageyama thought, and he squeezed Suga’s hand. 

“At work, well, my work. Kageyama was buying coffee, he didn’t know what he wanted and I recommended a few things. He came back every day until he’d tried all my recommendations. It was very cute.”

If Kageyama had any less control over his emotions he would have openly gaped at the effortless lie. As it was he simply nodded and grinned in a way he hoped looked shy and affectionate. 

Daichi returned with his last trip of drinks and settled back into his seat, effectively ending that line of questioning. 

That round turned into another, which turned into Oikawa insisting they go to a _different_ bar because this one didn’t have dancing. Kageyama wasn’t much of a dancer, or really one at all, but he was quite drunk now, and still holding Suga’s hand, and occasionally their thighs would bump under the table and ninety percent of him was willing to do anything that involved more touching. 

On their way out of the bar, quite a lot of stumbling all around, they bumped into Kunimi and Kindaichi. Oikawa nearly squealed in delight and grabbed them both in a hug. A few minutes of drunken conversation later and they were roped into dancing as well, and the group set off. It took a few minutes of fruitless waving at the busy street to realize that taxis here didn’t work the way they did in american movies, and they’d have to call and schedule their ride. 

Fifteen minutes later they were squeezed into a taxi that must’ve been some sort of minivan and Kageyama was nearly on Suga’s lap. The door slammed shut and the light went dark and he felt his hands begin to sweat. He could smell Suga now, this lingering clean scent of hair, or detergent, or nice cologne, it was hard to be sure. His senses were confused, as drunk as he was, but, whatever it was, it was really _nice_ , he thought. 

They were still holding hands, they’d never stopped, and Suga began circling his thumb on the back of Kageyama’s hand. Halfway to their destination Suga’s head bent and rested on Kageyama’s shoulder. By the time they arrived they were all half asleep and only Oikawa’s exuberance spurred them on. They paid the cover fee and the loud darkness of the dance club swallowed them. Kageyama just saw Daichi and Asahi head towards the quieter back corner as Oikawa rushed headlong onto the dance floor, dragging a protesting Kunimi who was followed doggedly by Kindaichi. 

Suga squeezed his hand and when he looked over he saw he was trying to speak over the deafening music. Kageyama leaned forward, facing his ear towards Suga’s mouth. Suga moved close enough that Kageyama could feel his breath. 

“Do you want to dance?” He asked and Kageyama wanted to say no. He really, _really_ wanted to say no, but he nodded, and Suga pulled him forward gently until they were in the middle of the writhing masses. 

He realized he had no idea what to do and he was grateful when Suga’s hands drifted to his hips and moved them gently, guiding him to the beat of the sound around them. The flashing lights reflected off Suga’s hair, and when he pulled back, just enough to pull the sleeves of his sweater up, Kageyama saw the pale expanse of his forearms and he wanted to touch it. 

His impulse control left him somewhere in the taxi and he reached out to wrap his fingers around Suga’s arms. His skin felt like any normal skin, warm and firm, with soft hairs he hadn’t seen but he could feel beneath his fingertips. It wasn’t anything special, he told himself, but he didn’t let go. Suga pulled him closer, his hands still resting on Kageyama’s hips, and Kageyama lifted his arms until they wrapped around Suga’s neck in a gentle hold. 

A few seconds of swaying to the music and he felt when Suga moved closer again. This time their legs touched, briefly, and Suga’s hands slipped upwards until they were against his waist, fingers curling in his shirt until he felt it lift slightly, exposing his sides. Kageyama stumbled then, stepping on some foot that wasn’t his own, and he fell against Suga’s chest, squeezing his arms tighter as if a solid grip would help them both keep their balance, but his head ended up somewhere near Suga’s neck, and he swore he could hear the man laugh, despite the pumping bass. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Suga half-yelled into his ear, and he nodded, hoping fervently that his nod was either seen or felt. Something had been comprehended because Suga took his hand again and led him out into the cold night air. 

It took a few seconds for his ears to adjust so that he could hear anything but his own heartbeat. The sidewalk wasn’t deserted, people came to and fro from the club, a group stood near the door smoking, and there was plenty of traffic driving past on the busy road. Suga led them a little away from the building and turned until his own back pressed against a lamppost. 

“What happened to Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asked. He was who they were meant to be fooling, some part of him remembered, but he hadn’t seen him since they entered the club. Suga just shrugged. 

“He always liked dancing more than me, he begged me to take him dancing.” Suga said, and then his voice trailed off into giggles. The type of giggles that didn’t stop despite the fact that the thing that was funny was entirely in your head and you were powerless to explain its hilarity. Kageyama found himself laughing as well, though he didn’t know why, and when Suga stopped, grabbed his hands, and yanked him forward there was little he could do to protest aside from gasp. He found himself almost flush against Suga’s body, and he could just see how the streetlights and neon signs turned his hair a dozen colors in the night. 

“Will you kiss me?” His voice was soft and Kageyama’s balance wavered slightly. _Yes, yes, yes_ , part of him was screaming, but it took his body slightly longer to obey, and Suga’s lips met him halfway. 

They pressed together clumsily, Suga’s hands reached up and wound in the hair at the nape of his neck, and his own hands pressed to the front of Suga’s sweater. Suga leaned back against the lamppost and held Kageyama’s mouth against his. Their kisses turned heated quickly, and Suga sighed into his mouth when Kageyama parted his lips. It was wet and warm and some part of him knew they probably looked disgusting but there was no part of him that cared. He tasted like beer, the same beer that had been lingering in his own mouth and it didn’t matter. Suga’s lips moved against his and his hands drifted downward until they were splayed against his shoulder blades and he felt the heat radiating through his thin shirt. 

All too soon he heard a clearing of a throat nearby, and Suga pulled them apart. It was Oikawa. Daichi and him held a staggering Asahi between them and he was smiling in a wry way that would have made a sober Kageyama worried. 

“Come on, lovers, we need to get him in bed.” Daichi teased, inclining his head towards Asahi, whose own head was slumping nearer to Oikawa’s shoulder. Suga stepped sideways, sliding away from between Kageyama and the lamppost and he straightened his sweater with one hand, and flattened his hair with the other. 

Oikawa and Daichi stepped past them, half-dragging Asahi, and they were almost alone again. 

“Thank you, Kageyama.” Suga said, with a slight bow of his head, and it took Kageyama more than a few seconds to remember that all this had been a favor. 

“Oh, um, it was no problem.” He replied, and found himself looking down at his own hands and willing them not to shake from some combination of cold, inebriation and embarrassment. “I hope that.. I hope the kiss convinced him.” 

Suga looked shocked for a second, and he seemed to comprehend the look on Kageyama’s face almost instantly because he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. 

“That kiss wasn’t for him.” He felt as much as he heard Suga say it, his lips moving against the side of Kageyama’s neck. “It was for me.” 

Kageyama felt the relief well up in his chest and he pulled his arms free from between their bodies to wrap around Suga, pressing against his lower back. 

“That’s good.” Was all he could think to say. And it was good. Suga felt good with their bodies pressed against each other, their body heat warding against the cold, and they’d kissed, and Kageyama believed him now when he said it was real and that was the only reassurance he needed. 

Daichi’s voice split the night when he called back to them. “Suga, we have to go, _now_!”

Suga bounced backwards, nearly losing his balance in the process, and he smiled. 

“I’m sorry, but hang on,” He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. “What’s your number, I’ll text you so you have mine.” 

Kageyama gave it to him and felt a vibration in his pocket a few seconds later. 

“I’d really like to see you again,” Suga said, and Kageyama couldn’t help but smile. He was too drunk to worry that it looked creepy or unnatural, it felt natural, it felt right and Suga smiled back. 

“Me too.” Kageyama said, and with that Suga turned to leave. He turned back to wave no less than five times, and Kageyama waved back every time. 

It was there, on the sidewalk, leaning against the lamppost that Kindaichi found him. Kindaichi was supporting a mostly unconscious Kunimi under one arm and his face was flushed with heat and alcohol. His hair had fallen somewhat flat though, and Kageyama willed himself to remember that enough to mock him in the morning. 

“Let’s go home.” Kageyama said, and Kindaichi nodded. Kunimi groaned, but he supposed that was some sort of yes. Kageyama wrapped his arm around Kunimi’s other side and they walked down the street, side by side by side.


End file.
